Disney Channel (International)
For Disney Channel in the United States, see Disney Channel. For Disney Channel in Latin America, click here. For the Middle Eastern version, click here. For the Southeast Asian version, click here. For the Australian version, click here. 1989 (Postponed) In 1989, Disney Channel was originally planed to launch in 1989 on the newly launched Sky satellite television service. It will use Disney Channel US' first logo. However, due to an apparent dispute, the original launch was postponed. Sky Television filed a lawsuit against the Walt Disney Company for not launching the channel on the original date, then the launch was moved to October 1995. 1995–1997 (Early Years) In 1 October 1995, Disney Channel UK was officially launched. Its first logo was the same as Disney Channel USA. Its idents were created by Lambie-Nairn. {C According to Lambie-Nairn: Disney is one of the world’s biggest and most powerful brands. When Disney decided to extend their Disney Channel franchise to the UK, they recognized the need to take account of cultural differences outside the United States. The task was to customize this well-known brand for television viewers in the UK and elsewhere. Our solution revolved around maximizing the universally recognized icon of Mickey Mouse, using a variety of visually distinctive devices to create Mickey’s silhouette. The idents were used in tandem with the next logo until August 1997. Digital Fernsehen - Disney Channel 1997–1999 (Red and Blue Era) In March 1997, Disney Channel France was launched and it recieved their first facelift, using a splat logo that was adopted in the UK in July 1997. Some idents are in stop-motion, some in live action, and some traditionally animated. Many 1997 Disney Channel fans recognize this logo because of its unique design that allows it to become any object. The idents mainly use red and blue colors on irregularly shaped objects that form the logo. They were dropped in 30 April 1999 in the UK and in France on 30 June 1999. This also the first time the signature three-note jingle was introduced. *MEDIAS.lenodal.com - Disney Channel 1997 *TVARK - Disney Channel *Jus de Prod - Disney Channel 1997 1999-2003 (Circles Era) In 1 May 1999, as Disney Channel expanded worldwide, Disney Channel International released a new logo, with simple circles forming the familiar Mickey Mouse head. The splat logo from 1997 is now modified to fit with the new logo. New idents were created in CGI, live-action, stop-motion, and 2D animation, including two stopwatches and a basketball, two red splats and a blue splat, and two UFO's and a planet. The idents were created by GÉDÉON, a France-based design agency. GÉDÉON recognized that the unique and simple design makes it possible for any circular object to form the logo. Other design agencies, such as Canada-based Gamma Studios, Mexico-based Estructura7, and German design agency Pedall also provided the idents for the project. Disney Channel International's sister networks also shared the same look. Both Disney Channel and Playhouse Disney use the simple 3-note jingle from 1997 at the end of the idents, while Toon Disney uses an independent 4-note jingle. Some idents have two circles moving towards the big circle, some idents feature the big circle moving towards the two circles, and others feature all three circles forming the logo at the same time. In March 2000, Disney Channel France opened a contest called the Les Grands Prix De L'imagination, where animators from all around France create idents for Disney Channel International, and two winners will have their idents shown on the French channel. The winners were Marc du Pontavice, the producer of Oggy and the Cockroaches and Zig and Sharko (who did the "Glass Charger/Laboratory" ID along with GÉDÉON for the 1999 line-up), and Eric Berthier (who did the "Alien" ID for the 1997 package). Starting on April 2001, all idents now include the website of Disney Channel International depending on the region, such as www.disneychannel.co.uk in the UK, disneychannel.fr in France, disneychannel.it in Italy, disneychannel-asia.com in Asia, disneychannel.de in Germany, and disneychannel.com.au in Australia. In some occasions, the slogan of a Disney Channel international network may also appear under the text, such as Libera la tua Immaginazione in Italy, and L'Imaginachaine in France. Also, in the same year, new idents were created by Pedall and Weapons of Mass Design. The idents were dropped on 15 March 2003. *Le Monde - Disney Channel France Refresh 1999 *Gabriel Matula - Disney Channel Logos 1999 *GÉDÉON - Disney Channel 1999 *Gamma Studios - Disney Channel 2000 *Pedall - Disney Channel 2001 *YouTube - Disney Channel Italy Idents and Bumpers 2000 More Information For more variants, see Disney Channel (International)/1999 Logo Variants or Disney Channel (International)/other. 2003-2011 (Bounce/Ribbon Era) Disney_Channel_2002_old.svg Disney_Channel_2002.svg DISNEY_CHANNEL_2002.svg In November 2003, Disney Channel Japan and Scandinavia was launched, and on 15 March 2003, Disney Channel International uses the same logo as Disney Channel US that was used from 2002. The idents and graphics were created by CA Square. The idents are also used for Disney Channel US. This logo is still used in some countries in tandem with the current logo. Both Disney Junior & Disney Channel now uses the 4-note jingle at the end of the idents, while the defunct Playhouse Disney, including some Disney Channel idents, still use the 1997 jingle and Toon Disney uses the boink sound, which continued until the present day. In 2007, the 'hip' look was replaced by new idents and bumpers which feature a ribbon that twirls around the screen before transforming to the 2002 logo. 2011- (Smartphone Era) In 2011, Disney Channel International now uses Disney Channel US' smartphone app logo. *YouTube - Disney Channel UK Idents 2010 Category:International television channels Category:Children's television networks Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Television channels in France Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Latin America Category: Television channels in Asia Category:Television channels in Africa Category:Television channels in Japan Category:Television channels in France Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:Television channels in Africa Category:Television channels in Japan Category:Television channels in France Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:Television channels in Africa Category:Television channels in Japan Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Television channels in Ireland Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Television channels in Sweden Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Television channels in Turkey Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Television channels in Portugal Category:Television channels in Russia Category:Television channels in India Category:Television channels in Israel Category:Television channels in Malaysia Category:Television channels in Brazil Category:Television channels in Chile Category:Television channels in Perú Category:Television channels in Romania Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Television channels in Asia